


калейдоскоп

by q_ello



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: если долго смотреть на чжаня, можно влюбиться.





	калейдоскоп

если долго смотреть на чжаня, можно увидеть фейерверки. или горы и лес. или камень и кровь — и ещё калейдоскоп всего, что они пережили вместе (а у них этого, несмотря на некоторые обстоятельства, навалом; если переводить в деньги — можно будет купить себе виллу где-нибудь в италии).  
если долго смотреть на чжаня, можно получить ожоги четвёртой степени на сетчатке (или в глаз кулаком). но цзянь, конечно, не слепнет, у цзяня даже не болят глаза. (у цзяня, знаете ли, вообще ничего не болит).

если долго смотреть на чжаня, можно влюбиться.  
а потом влюбиться ещё раз.  
и вот чтоб уж совсем уверенно и потому что бог любит троицу — ещё разок.

влюбиться — и задаться вопросом: _почему ты меня терпишь?_

можно даже задать этот вопрос вслух — возможно, чжань засмущается и сведёт всё в шутку, а возможно — засмущается и ответит всерьёз. с этим чжанем никогда не угадаешь наверняка.  
задавать такие вопросы без смешливости в голосе неловко — чжань узнает, что это его ебёт, и начнёт волноваться. (чжань узнает, что это его ебёт, и будет знать, куда бить).  
(вроде как, тут должна промелькнуть мысль о том, что чжань никогда не будет туда бить, но).

цзянь смотрит на него мельком, пока они играют в приставку, и пропускает целую комбинацию — этот гад играет так хладнокровно, будто его настоящее предназначение — убивать в мортал комбат с особой жестокостью.  
у чжаня сильно напряжены кисти рук, и видны жилки. то же самое с шеей. красивый до чёртиков — или как чёрт.  
чжань скашивает на него взгляд в ответ, а потом говорит: _ну вот. теперь я чувствую, будто выиграл нечестно._  
_конечно, нечестно, я решил тебя не расстраивать,_ — посмеивается в ответ цзянь. он сосредотачивается на следующем бою полностью только для того, чтобы показать, кто тут на самом деле папочка, но выигрывает, конечно, только каким-то чудом. а потом они выключают эту кровавую поебень, потому что самое лучшее время что-либо прекратить наступает, когда побеждает дружба.  
если вы, конечно, цените её — эту дружбу.

цзянь откидывается на подушку, поворачивает голову — чжань отзеркаливает его движения, чжаню, наверное, скучно, но он не жалуется. его волосы наощупь жёсткие пиздец, и это иронично, потому что сам он внутри мягче сладкой ваты.  
цзянь смотрит на чжаня — и видит фейерверки. горы и лес. камень и кровь — и ещё калейдоскоп всего, что они пережили вместе.  
цзянь смотрит на чжаня — и получает ожоги четвёртой степени на сетчатке, но не кулаком в глаз. цзянь, конечно, не слепнет, у цзяня даже не болят глаза.

цзянь смотрит на чжаня — и влюбляется.  
а потом влюбляется ещё раз.  
и вот чтоб уж совсем уверенно и потому что самому цзяню всегда нравилась избыточность — ещё разок.

влюбляется — и задаётся вопросом: _почему ты меня терпишь?_

_что такого я во всех своих жизнях совершил, что ты меня так ценишь?_

дело в том, что цзянь знает, каково это — когда ты нравишься кому-то из своих знакомых, и это, ну, знаете — если выпендриваться на манер англичанина, то нот найс. если проще — та ещё ёбаная хуйня.  
первая мысль, возникавшая при виде хэ тяня: _попробуй подойди._  
вторая: _попробуй тронь._  
третья: _да блядь._

цзянь отрывает руку от чужих волос примерно тогда, когда чжань опять зеркалит его движение. _давай, что ли, во что-ни-_ разбивается о _да какого чёрта у тебя такие мягкие волосы? несправедливо._  
хочется ответить: _знаешь, что тут на самом деле несправедливо? —_ но цзянь злорадно посмеивается и высовывает язык. предлагает сделать домашку, пока никого опять не похитили и не попытались убить. видит, как в чужих глазах секунду, но рябит напряжение и страх.

если переводить всё, что они пережили вместе, в деньги, можно будет купить себе виллу где-нибудь в италии.  
(если переводить это в _прости_ , всплывающие в голове цзяня, то потребуется ещё несколько прошлых жизней)


End file.
